


The Stars Scattered Around Us

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, M/M, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day one: Unrequited // Astral PlaneAfter meeting in the Astral Plane, Keith and Shiro's relationship expands further after the battle with Lotor.





	The Stars Scattered Around Us

“You died?!” He bit back tears, and he was pretty sure his voice came off with more anger than sadness. It was also cracking and hoarse, and felt if he let his emotions out he would die from dehydration from crying so much.  
Shiro- or the soul of Shiro, Keith still was confused on what exactly was happening with this all and where he was, even if Shiro had explained everything prior- nodded sadly. “I'm sorry Keith.” His voice was soft and caring, like he was truly sorry that he had to say those words. Like he had been debating saying them at all. Keith’s heart ached. He knew Shiro wasn't going to live longer than him, ever since he was told of Shiro’s disease. He knew that one day Shiro would pass and Keith would never see him again, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He looked at the sky with the purple tint and stars shining bright all around. He had just fought what he thought was Shiro...when really Shiro had been dead this entire time. Shiro had been a clone this entire time. At this point he was failing pretty badly at hiding his feelings as hot tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes and fall down his cheek. They just disappeared right before they would have hit the starry ground.  
A pang of guilt hit him like a truck on the highway when he finally processed Shiro’s words. He shouldn't be sorry...this wasn't his fault. Keith should have protected him better, made sure he hadn't taken the hit that had sent his conscious here. He should have done something to help, yet he was helpless in this situation. The tears started to fall even more than before, with his vision starting to cloud because of it. Before Keith knew it, Shiro was fading away. He tried to look through the tears and hold his hand out to try and touch Shiro, try to pull Shiro back to him. But it was of no use. He was helpless and suddenly he laying his cheek on a cold metal floor that Keith recognized after a second as the floor of the Black Lion. He was suddenly aware of the searing pain staining his cheek, and that his body ached all over. Every single hit that the clone had got in on him resulted into some sort of bruise or cut, and they sent a nearly unbearable pain throughout his body each time he moved a muscle. Despite the pain, he made a weak smile spread across his face.  
“You saved us.” He said weakly to the Lion, his smile turning to a frown when he heard the groan behind him.  
He successfully hailed the Castle of Lions, and now he was just desperately trying to make it to the rest of the team. He could hear the sounds of pain and helpless noises through the comms, and with every grunt, groan, whine or cry Keith’s determination grew stronger. But determination wasn't going to get him to his teammates faster. He gripped the controls of the black lion so hard new bruises came on his palms.  
“Shiro…” he whispered to himself, trying to call out to his friend. “...Shiro…” he tried to call out again, a little louder this time. His body began to hurt again, and he didn't have a choice anymore.  
“SHIROOO!” He screamed as loud as he possibly could, feeling the Black Lion shake at the echoing of his voice, and the metal of the lion suddenly turned to a starry atmosphere, a place he recognized faintly. He felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. “Patience yields focus.” The voice spoke, calming every single nerve Keith had. Because at that moment, everything felt right. Him and Shiro were together, Keith’s cheek wasn't in ridiculous amounts of searing hot pain, and even he moved he didn't feel cuts start to leak blood again.  
“See through the lion’s eyes.” Shiro advised, the tone caring and soft, the tone he reserved only for Keith. “See your team.” Keith nodded at the advice. He knew exactly what to do once he laid his hands back on the Lion's controls. Shiro’s essence started to fade, and they both noticed. Shiro was able to say one thing before he completely faded and Keith was back in the pilot's seat of the Black Lion.  
“I love you too, Keith.” 

~~~~~~

“You found me.”  
The battle with Lotor had left everybody drained, both emotionally and physically. Allura was mad at herself for trusting Lotor and falling in love. Keith was drained all together from the fight with the clone, his injuries still lingering with no Castle of Lions or cypopods to heal them instantly. What Shiro had told him echoed through his head the entire time, inspiring him to keep fighting, if not for himself but for Shiro. But more importantly, he was focused on the “I love you too.”  
Now, with Shiro leaning against him and Allura whispering “rest’, he felt like crying as the words finally sunk in. He loved Shiro, and Shiro loved him back. 

~~~~~~

“You saved me.”  
“We saved each other.”  
Hugging Shiro was something Keith missed so much. He's the only one Keith felt completely conformable hugging, burying his head in Shiro chest or feeling the warm breath on his neck.  
Keith heard the soft whisper into his ear.  
“I do love you Keith.”  
Keith’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. “What you said in the astral plane…”  
“I wasn't lying.” He was still whispering, but Keith was pretty sure Allura and Krolia could hear them.  
“So you love me?” Keith responded, almost in disbelief.  
“I-I…” Shiro seemed to choke on his words. “I should have realized it before I did.” He finally spit out, and seemed to gain more confidence as he continued to talk, his voice floating just above a whisper tone. “I've loved you for a long time. I had to say it in the astral plane because I thought that would be the last time I would see you and be able to say that to you.” a soft smile graced Shiro’s lips as he spoke.  
Keith pulled away from the hug, and leaned in for a kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
